


Non mi serve nient'altro

by CriForNì (CriForNi)



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:14:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28485201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CriForNi/pseuds/CriForN%C3%AC
Summary: Una lista dei desideri per l'anno che è appena cominciato e una dose cospicua di tenerezza.Niente di più.
Relationships: Niccolò Fares/Martino Rametta
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	Non mi serve nient'altro

"Alla buon ora principessa"

Martino grunisce qualcosa di insensato che fa ridere Niccolò mentre sposta la copertina dalle sue ginocchia e allarga le gambe per far spazio sul divano al suo fidanzato ancora intontito dal sonnellino pomeridiano che si era protratto troppo a lungo.

Martino si butta felicemente tra la sue braccia strofinando la faccia nella felpa di Nico come un gatto che fa le fusa e copre di nuovo entrambi con il plaid che avevano comprato qualche giorno prima perché "dobbiamo prenderlo per forza marti è il nostro.."

Vent'anni per gamba. Conviventi e con il conto il banca in comune.  
Però il plaid con le giraffe. Vabbè. 

Sono i rischi che si corrono. Quando si decide di condividere la vita con un pupo. 

"Potevi svegliarmi so le sette quasi, mo stanotte chi cazzo dorme"  
"Io sicuro"  
"No"  
"Come no.."  
"No, stai con me Nì" 

Niccolò sorride mentre raccoglie tra le dita qualche ciuffo di capelli di Martino modellandoli a suo piacimento. 

"Hai fame? Non hai mangiato niente tutto il giorno"  
"Non ho fame"  
"Sicuro? Ti preparo -"  
"Nì, voglio stare così, dopo mangiamo"  
"va bene"  
"Davero te stai a vede quel pazzo venerdì?"  
"lindsay Lohan ha il suo perché"  
"Io T'ammazzo altro che..-"  
"Stupido, come attrice dico"  
"Se.. Ahia ma sei deficente?" 

Martino si porta la mano sul fianco manco avesse appena ricevuto una coltellata invece che un pizzicotto e Niccolò vuole disperamente baciare quel broncio infastidito. 

"Dammi un bacio"  
"Non ce penso proprio"  
"Marti... " 

Glie lo sussurra cantilenante nell'orecchio mentre stringe un po' di più il busto di Martino, che ovviamente resiste per giusto quei tre secondi che insomma. Sono sicuramente sufficienti per punire il suo fidanzato violento.  
Prima di baciare il sorriso compiaciuto di Niccolò. 

"Non puoi resistermi" 

Glie lo dice direttamente dentro la bocca afferrando tra i denti il labbro inferiore di Martino.  
Che un po' vuole ammazzarlo e un po' vuole spogliarlo. 

"Ti odio Nico, veramente"  
"Non capisco cosa dici"  
"Lasc..mi"  
"Non capisco proprio" 

Quindi gli infila la lingua in bocca per far tacere definitivamente quelle finte dichiarazioni di non amore e Martino col cavolo che rifiuta una pomiciata per far prevalere la sua dignità. 

Ma quale dignità poi.  
Che gli ha fatto ciao ciao con la manina nel duemiladiciotto e l'unica volta che aveva provato ad imputarsi aveva passato giornate infinite e di merda a frignare sulla poltrona di Filippo. 

"Comunque, ho fatto una lista mentre dormivi.. "  
"De che?"  
"Di tutte le cose che dobbiamo fare quest'anno"  
"Quindi in pratica me so addormentato un pomeriggio e ho perso il diritto de decide cosa fare della mia vita per i prossimi trecentosessantacinque giorni?"  
"Esatto amore, vedi che quando vuoi..-"  
"Finisci la frase e ti lascio.."  
"E poi come fai senza di me?" 

Per carità.  
Il solo pensiero fa contorcere le viscere di Martino in un modo talmente spiacevole che gli viene quasi da piangere. 

Questo solo perché appena svegli sono tutti più vulnerabili. Si sa. 

Però si aggrappa più forte a Niccolò stringendo una mano nei suoi ricci e affondando la testa nell'incavo del suo collo. Per sicurezza. 

"Che c'hai scritto nella lista?"  
"Comprare la lavastoviglie, per prima cosa"  
"Tanto li faccio sempre io i piatti"  
"Appunto, devo preservare le tue efficientissime mani" 

Ne afferra una e se la porta alla bocca per baciarne il palmo. 

Sottileneare il punto è importante. 

Martino gli sbuffa addosso una risata e a Niccolò misa che qualche pensiero impuro per la testa gli è passato.  
Se la pelle d'oca che gli è partita dal collo arrivandogli fino alla spina dorsale è un segno rivelatore. 

"Pervertito.."  
"Quando si tratta di te, sempre"  
"Dopo Nì.. Poi, che altro?"  
"Portarti a cena fuori nel ristorante più bello di Roma"  
"Lo sai che o compriamo la lavastoviglie o..-"  
"No, perché un altro punto sulla lista è diventare ricchi Marti, è chiaro"  
"Ah...Molto realistico"  
"Zitto è la mia lista dei desideri...portarti in vacanza pure" 

Martino non può fare a meno di sentire il suo cuore espandersi in una strana sensazione di malinconica felicità che rischia di fargli venire di nuovo da piangere. 

Non sa cosa gli stia prendendo oggi.  
Forse perché è appena iniziato un nuovo anno pieno di aspettative e possibilità. 

Forse perché Niccolò è sotto di lui e a quest'ora gli si sarà addormentata la gamba destra incastrata tra la spalliera del divano e il corpo di Martino ma non accenna a muoversi per non scomodarlo.

Forse è solo tutto l'amore che continua ad accumularsi dentro di lui ogni giorno che passa e probabilmente il suo corpo non riesce più a contenerlo tutto. 

"Poi c'ho scritto pure iscriverci in palestra, sono mesi che lo diciamo e..- "  
"Tu, lo dici.. E ce vai da solo" 

È perfettamente consapevole del fatto che probabilmente riusciranno a fare una.  
Due. Se gli dice bene.  
Tra tutte queste cose contenute nella lista dei desideri di Nico che sono anche i suoi perché se Niccolò desidera qualcosa Martino ruberebbe la luna per dargliela. 

È l'idea che tutto ciò a cui ha pensato per l'intero pomeriggio mentre lui russava alla grandissima sia stato praticamente solo il benessere di Martino.

"Finché ci sei tu non mi serve nient'altro Nì" 

Forse è per questo che tanta gente non capisce.  
Perché come può Niccolò spiegare quello che solo loro due riescono a comprendere. 

Non sono i momenti perfetti. Non sono affatto quelli. 

È la pioggia che continua a battere sulla finestra da tutto il giorno ma loro sono al sicuro sotto una coperta gonfia di calore confortante. 

È il cesto dei panni sporchi che sta di là da tre giorni tanto è festa e non c'hanno nessuna intenzione di togliersi il pigiama. 

È Martino che si sveglia e lo raggiunge sul divano che hanno scelto insieme in un pomeriggio troppo caldo d'agosto.  
Mentre i loro amici erano al mare e loro invece stavano facendo a gara a chi spingesse più lontano il carrello nei corridoi dell'ikea. 

Sono queste frasi dette in un momento qualunque in una giornata pigra come un'altra che gli fanno accelerare il battito cardiaco e lo fanno sentire invincibile e pieno. 

"Marti sono un po' preoccupato.. che è tutta sta dolcezza, non è che mi devi dire qualco-"  
"zitto.. Infame.. Me rimangio quello che ho detto sei proprio - "  
"Non puoi.. e ti amo" 

È questo bacio senza un vero ritmo e la risata di Martino che gli rimbomba nello sterno che fa ridere anche lui. 

Non gli serve una lista, si rende conto Niccolò.  
Ha tutto quello che non aveva mai neanche osato immaginare proprio qui. tra le braccia. 

"Nì, mo un po' di fame m'è venuta però, che mi cucini?"  
"Tutto quello che desideri"


End file.
